candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Struck
Moon Struck was a feature in Dreamworld that was similar to Sugar Crush in the main game. After a certain, predetermined number of moves have been made, Odus flies off the moon scale and all candies which are one or both (depending on the level) of the colours on the moon scale are crushed, and no new candies of that colour (or both colours) will fall onto the board for the duration of the moon struck. When moon struck is activated, the board will light continuously. After a certain predetermined number of moves (which is often one move, but sometimes several more), the effect ends; Odus flies back onto the Moon Scale which begins again balanced with two new colours that have not been removed, and the removed colour(s) will start falling onto the board again. When moon struck ends, the board will stop lighting. The moon scale does not tip during the moon struck and it is therefore impossible to fail due to Odus falling while Moon Struck is activated (including on the move that precedes the start of the moon struck). This allows the player the opportunity to use special candies without worrying about their effect on the Moon Scale. Given that the board has only four colours remaining, it is also more likely that the player will be able to create special candies (often one or more are formed by the cascade following the initial removal of colours. The removal of colours may also result in a substantial cascade. This also becomes very helpful in moves levels Note that if you complete the level's objectives while the moon struck is active, Odus will fly back onto the moon scale prematurely and the colour(s) that was removed will once again fall during Sugar Crush. There is also a Moon Struck booster available that started from 5 March 2014, although the booster is not available on all devices yet prior the Coral Corral update. Platform differences *On web version, moon struck will occur after making a move and all cascades have ended. Then, Odus will make some noise and start the moon struck. **Moon struck will go through liquorice locks and remove candies below. **If a candy bomb is at at the same time moon struck is going to occur, the bomb explodes before moon struck occurs, and the player loses the level. **If the level is cleared when moon scale is full, moon struck will not activate, but Sugar Crush will occur. **If the level is cleared during moon struck, it will only end after cascades have ended. Then Odus will return and Sugar Crush will occur. **If there are conveyor belts, at the end of moon struck, Odus will return before belts move. *On mobile version, moon struck will occur as soon as you make a move which fills the moon scale. It's common to occur during other cascades. **Moon Struck only breaks liquorice locks but cannot remove the candies below. Moreover, jelly fish is not affected for some reason. **Candy Bombs of target colour(s) will immediately be removed, even if they are at . Other bombs at will not explode before all other consequences end. **If the level is cleared when this move will fill up the moon scale, moon struck will occur briefly, removing colours, but will afterwards end immediately. **If the level is cleared during moon struck, it will end immediately, even during possible cascades where removed colours will return before Sugar Crush. **At the end of moon struck, Odus will only return after all consequences have ended, including conveyor belts, if the level is still not cleared. **In a moves level, if the score is below one-star line after the last move ended, but there are remaining special candies, Moon Struck will end, Sugar Crush will begin, but Odus will not return. Trivia *Moon Struck is similar to Sugar Crush, but the font is yellow and purple instead of the normal gold. *"Moon Struck" is announced differently than "Sugar Crush". It could possibly be the same voice, but it is not said in the same manner. *Moon Struck is more powerful on a board that starts with six colours as opposed to five, as the board is likely to be more open, thus providing more room for special candies. *During Moon Struck, candies matching both colours on the Moon Scale are removed if the board has six colours. On the other hand, candies matching the colour of the left side of the Moon Scale are removed if the board has only five colours.* **Because of this, no 5-colour Dreamworld level have moon strucks that bring down the number of candy colors to three. *People have been eager to wait for moonstruck since it comes very late and lasts very short, like in Level 121/Dreamworld. *Moon Struck with only one move available can make levels very hard. One-move moon struck is much more common on the earlier levels than the later ones. *Moon Struck can actually rip special candies through Marmalade, making it easier to set off cascades. However, for unknown reasons, only the Marmalade of the candy is removed and none of the candies of that colour when the Moon Struck begins. *The Moon Struck in levels , , , , , and lasts longer than the number of moves required to completely fill up the Moon Scale. *The level with the longest overall Moon Struck duration is at 25 moves. *Moon Struck can have as long as 10 to 20 moves. Ironically, the levels with such long Moon Struck duration tend to be hard levels, and that it usually have only one moon struck. Examples are: **Level (a level which was nearly impossible before the nerf, and the reality counterpart was one of the hardest level in the game) **Level (its reality counterpart has 4 colours) **Level (a hard level in reality) **Level (a very hard level in reality) **Level (its reality counterpart has 4 colours) **Level (a hard level in reality) **Level (its reality counterpart has 4 colours) **Level (it has a 12 move moon struck duration but the moon scale is highly unstable) **Level (its reality counterpart has 4 colours) **Level (a hard level in reality, and an extremely hard in Dreamworld) **Level (its reality counterpart has 4 colours) **Level (a level which was nearly impossible before the nerf) **Level (the moon scale is relatively unstable) **Level **Level **Level (it has a 15 move moon struck duration, its reality counterpart has 4 colours and is very hard to earn three stars) **Level (it has a 20 move moon struck duration but the moon scale is highly unstable) **Level **Level (it has a 15 move moon struck duration) **Level (the moon scale is highly unstable) **Level **Level (the moon scale is highly unstable) **Level **Level **Level **Level **Level (the moon scale is highly unstable) **Level (it has a 15 move moon struck duration but the moon scale is highly unstable) **Level (it has a 15 move moon struck duration) **Level (it has a 15 move moon struck duration but the moon scale is highly unstable). *The levels with the least number of moves required to completely fill up the moon meter are levels pre-buffed 434, , , , , , , , , and at 3 moves. The level with the most number of moves required to completely fill up the moon meter is level 146 at 36 moves. *The levels with the greatest number of moon strucks is level 508 which has ten. *Moon Struck can be a hindrance in some levels, like levels , , and where if the colour required is removed from the board by Moon Struck, the player will ironically lose if they have not removed all the candies of that colour since it will not come back for the rest of your moves. Even on levels which the Moon Struck does not start at the end, it is a hindrance if the order requires a huge amount of candies as in the case of levels , , , , , and . **It is also hazardous in ingredient levels where the ingredients must "climb upward" through conveyor belts. Examples include levels and . *On mobile (due to the different mechanic), if a colour bomb + striped candy combination is made at the same time a Moon Struck goes off, and the colour of that Striped Candy is supposed to be removed by Moon Struck, all transformed Stripe Candies will go off at the same time, rather than going off one by one as usual in combination. This does not happen on Facebook version since Moon Struck only goes off after above combination has ended. Gallery Images= Moon-Struck.png|Moon Struck DW112c.jpg|Moon Struck on web version Flying to the moon.PNG|Moon Struck on mobile devices Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-40.png|Moon Struck in Google Playstore (Unlike normal moon struck, there is an exclamation mark on the last letter) |-| Animation= Board Glows.gif|Board lights up when Moon Struck is activated Moonstruck activated.gif|Moon Struck is activated |-| Glitch= Candy Crush Saga Dreamworld Level 518 - Moon Struck Glitch|This video will show glitch of Moon Struck (Candies was not "crush" when Moon Struck was activated and Candies self-crush when Moon Struck finished). |-| Sound Effects= (The sound when moon struck begins) Category:Dreamworld Category:Elements Category:Game mechanics